The Mission
by dark-hell-rose
Summary: I'm not good at summaries! AstralxOc and Yuma and Kotori
1. A Voice

**Hey guys~ I'm not very knowledgeable of card games or their names. Forgive me~. So this is a fanfic of Astral (kyaa~ I love him!) And my own character. Sakura is the name of my character if you guys are confused. I'm terrible at summaries. Please read and find out! P.S Sakura is like 16.**

* * *

Chapter 1: **A Voice..**

"Arrgg~ My head hurts!" Sakura, a young and beautiful girl cried. She felt her forehead and sighted. "I can't do anything about it though. I do have a fever but i don't want to cause trouble for mother" she said sadly. "mother" she whispered. She remembered the good and bad times she had with her. The fun and the boring. The exciting and... well, untill that time came. She was only 6. Her mother was brutally raped and murdered by some rapist who tramped the streets. She was saved though. When it was about to be her turn, the police showed up. Sakura shook her head trying to stop the memories to invade her mind. She checked her forehead again. "oh my" she gasped. The fever grew. Her cheeks felt hot and her head ached like hell. She tried relaxing but how could she? IT WAS NOISY AS HELL!

She was at the cafateria. The disgusting aroma of food wanted to make her barf. Why was she here anyways? She NEVER eats lunch there. One, because it's terrible and two, because she's too shy to eat infront of others. She might look like a slob if she does. She didn't want anyone to think bad of her. Suddenly she snapped out of thought. It felt like someone was watching her. She looked around but found people talking to their friends, completely ignoring her. "Must be my imagination" she thought as she tried to relax once again "-ion ha- fuf-" A voice suddenly cracked. "h-huh?" Sakura questioned. "Was it the radio? Wait there isn't a radio anywhere around" she thought as she looked around. "Must he hallucinating" she thought as she enjoyed the cold air from an open window. " fu- de-ds on -t!" the same voice cracked again. "What the heck is wrong with me" Sakura sighed as she felt her forehead once again. "Holy Crap!" she almost said out load. Her head was burning. "I-i h-h-have to g-go to t-the bathr-room" she panted. "wait. why am i panting?" she thought. Her heart beat increased and it was hard to breathe. She was suffocating. Sakura got up and ran to the bathroom. Luckily the bathroom was empty.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked messed up. Her pale cheeks were hot pink, Her (natural) Sky blue hair was messed up and her Turqoise eyes had Mysteriously turned dark blue. "w-what goi-going o-on?" she panted "urgg" she hissed in pain as she felt a sharp pain in both her heart and head. Ba-dum. "Am I going to die?". Ba-dum."Is this the end?". Ba-dum. "Rise child." a voice said. "you have a mission to fulfill. Only you can do it." she opened her eyes to see a golden light right in front of her. "w-whats t-this?" she question weakly. "Oh God" she gasped as she started to glow white. Her skin started tearing apart replacing it with a glowing white. Sakura screamed and yelled out for help but no avail. Her throat was blocked. She suddenly blacked out falling on the cold marble floor. "Come child. You have your duty" The voice said. Sakura floated preventing her to fall on the ground and vanished in thin air.

* * *

**I know this is short but please bear with me! I have exams coming up and I need to study. Please review! if i need to do better please tell me to do so Soreja, Sayonara minna**


	2. Lost Memories

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it. I hope it's good and interesting as you guys say. ANYWAYS, continuing the story :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: **Lost memories**

Sakura awoke to a light shining brightly, right into her eyes. She slowly fluttered her eyes open. As her vision started to clear she suddenly heard some one yell "I do kattubingo!" She suddenly stood up but fell back down because of the pain in her head. She stood back up, very dizzy, and tried to find the source of the voice. She could barely see anything. All she could msooanage to see were trees and smell water.

"Kya~" she let out when somebody fell on top of her. "Oh! I'm sorry" a male voice apologized, getting off of her. She looked up, vision still hazy, and saw a boy with pink and blue hair reach his hand out for hers. She replied by trying to grab it, but instead she fainted. The last words she heard by the boy was "Oi! Are you ok?" Her body ached like hell. It felt like someone was dragging her down.

"Oh my god! Astral what should I do" Yuma panicked. Astral floated by Yuma and advised "Her face is red, she is breathing hard and she has no energy. According to my observations, She is sick." Yuma looked down at her and saw that she was groaning in pain. He couldn't stand to watch her like that. "I have to treat her!" he exclaimed as he scooped her up. "God, she's light as a feather" Yuma commented. Astral felt strange all of a sudden. "What's this?" he thought as his heart (can we pretended he has one?) started to race. He couldn't stand being near the girl. He disappeared into the key to try to calm down. Astral breathed hard as his flushed face started to calm down "What happened to me?" He he breathed.

"Sis" Yuma called out as he entered his house. "sis" he called out again. "Yes, yes I'm here" Akari said coming out of her room. She noticed a girl in his arms and questioned "who is that? a new friend?" Yuma looked up at Akari and down at Sakura and said "Well, I guess so" Akari looked closer at Sakura's face and noticed she was flushed and was breathing hard. "My goodness, she has a fever" She said touching her forehead. It was burning.

"Ngggn" Sakura groaned as she awoke from her slumber. "h-huh?" She questioned. She looked around but couldn't recognize anything, she couldn't remember anything either. She felt something on her forehead. She reached out for it, but failed. All her energy was drained. "You're awake?" a female voice asked. "huh?" Sakura asked, looking around. Her vision failed her. Everything was hazy. "You shouldn't move around" Said that voice again. "O-oh, ok" Sakura said resting.

"So what were you doing outside?" Akari asked. "w-what?" Sakura said "You don't know?" Akari asked. "I-I don't r-remember a-anything" Sakura told Akari. "My" Akari gasped. Sakura looked up to her confused "what is the last thing you remember?" asked Akari. "uh, a-a voice.." she replied. "A voice?" Akari asked. "I-It said t-that I have a-a mission or s-something. I d-don't remember v-very well" Sakura told her.

"w-where is t-this?" Sakura asked. "Don't worry, It's my house. My little brother found you" Akari smiled warmly. "T-thank you" she thanked "No problem" Akari replied.

"Sis, is she ok?" Yuma asked coming into the room. He looked over to Sakura and smiled "Yo" he greeted her. "uh, h-hi" Sakura said shyly. "You two chat, I have work to do" Akari said leaving the two in the room.

"My name's Yuma. What's yours? Yuma asked coming over to her. "U-uhm, S-Sakura?" She replied. She wasn't to sure for herself. It was the first thing that came to her mind. "nice name" Yuma smiled. "T-thank you" Sakura blushed.

As Sakura had her little conversation with Yuma, her face suddenly dropped. "whats wrong?" Yuma asked. "a-a-a ghost!" Sakura shouted. "w-whaaa where?" Yuma panicked as his ran around. "Behind y-you" Sakura breathed. Yuma looked behind him only to find Astral. "Yo" Astral greeted. "H-he talked!" Sakura shouted again.

Yuma was confused. She wasn't talking about Astral...was she?

* * *

**Thanks for reading this :) I'm almost out of school only 2 more weeks left . I can't wait! Please review :)**


	3. Touch

**Sorry for the late update guys. I was really busy you know, Summer school and stuff**

* * *

Chapter 3:** Touch**

"Y-You can see him?" Yuma asked shocked. Sakura nodded her head and covered for safety from the 'Ghost'.

'So it is...' Yuma thought. He was speechless. He looked over to Astral then back at Sakura with a wide open mouth. Wasn't he the only one to be able to see Astral? What was going on?

Astral was quite surprised himself to. She could see him, huh? She isn't any ordinary girl is she?

Yuma took a breath and told Sakura "He's not a ghost. His name is Astral and he's my friend." Sakura didn't look convinced. "He wont hurt you." He added. "Why is he floating" She asked still unconvinced. Yuma looked over to Astral and scratched his head and said "I don't know, he just does."

Sakura didn't look convinced at all. "Human" Astral said. He got Sakura's attention and began "I won't do you any harm. I'm just matter. I can't touch anything even if I tried" He said floating through Yuma's body.

'Bleh' Yuma thought as Astral did that. "Now do you believe me? Yuma asked. "A little bit" Sakura replied staring at Astral.

Astral suddenly felt his heart race and his face heat up. All this staring made him feel...Weird. He was the first to look away and floated away.

"But how is this possible?" Yuma thought out loud. "what's possible?" Sakura asked. "I'm suppose to be the only one to be able to see Astral right?" He told her "She may contain unknown power" Astral said floating behind Yuma.

"Are you serious" Sakura laughed. Astral looked at Sakura and replied "Oh I'm very serious."

"GAH" Astral suddenly yelled. It felt like his heart (like I said before PRETEND) was being pierced. His head ached like hell. Sakura and Yuma looked over to Astral only to see him on the floor, clutching his chest.

"w-what happened?" Sakura asked crawling on the bed over to Astral. He was breathing hard and his face was flushed. "Astral!" Yuma shouted. He tried to grab him but his hand went through. "Damn!" Yuma cried

Sakura suddenly felt like touching him. Without thinking she laid her hand over the groaning Astral and surprisingly, it didn't go through. Now words wanted to escape her mouth. "There there little one, everything will be alright. Stay calm and fight this pain. Take a deep breath and control yourself." She said soothingly. She didn't know what she said or why she said it. She looked down at Astral to see him breathing calmly and smiled warmly. "w-wha? h-how?" Yuma asked confused.

How was Sakura touching Astral? He's matter! And how did she calm him with only words?

* * *

**That's for today! And I'm sorry this was short U.U**


	4. Sorry

**I'm sorry to say this but I wont be continuing on with "The Mission" I know you all are disappointed but the reasoning is personal. I apologize, I really do. I feel so stupid but I have to do this. I'm really really sorry. I will be writing other stories but I just wont continue on this one. I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry. I hope you understand...Well then, see you later U-U**


End file.
